StepBrothers
by edniiitahhh
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son hermanastros y la deuda de su padre le traera problemas a Sakura.-Sabes, deberíamos de hacer el amor- -Prefiero perder la virginidad con mi hermano que con ese señor-.:SasuSaku:. Lemon No incesto EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic, oublicado en esta pagina el primero es Le Prinnce que esta en proceso y que les invito a leer, este es un two-shoot o tree shot aun no me decido, si les gusta diganme y lo continuo si no se quedaran con la duda. XD**

**sin mas que agragar a leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Step- brothers**

**"En amor, tan a destiempo llega el que va demasiado deprisa como el que va demasiado despacio."**

**William Shakespeare.**

Me preguntaba a mi mismo una y otra vez en que momento llegue a esta situacion. Y es que era mi hermanastra, eso lo sabía y sabía que mi padrastro era un pervertido pero lo que me estaba por hacer no me lo hubiera imaginado ni en mis más dulces sueño o en mis más terribles pesadillas.

Mi familia se podía considerar normal, mi madre Mikoto Uchiha al quedar en el papel de madre soltera se caso con Jiraiya Haruno quien también tenia una hija Sakura Haruno quien es mayor que yo por escasos meses.

Las palabras para describir a mi madre seria una madre ejemplar. Ella es toda dulzura e inocencia demasiado para mi gusto, su atención y cariño por todos aquellos que la rodean hace que una abeja le quede corta, ella derrama más miel. Esa misma actitud se ve reflejada en otro miembro de mi familia. La molestia rosada, su madre Akira, murió en el parto y no se si es el que pase tanto tiempo con mi madre lo que le ha generado esa molesta actitud. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Jiraiya mi padrastro, para mi el ser mas despreciable del mundo.

Engaña a mi madre, bebe alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana, y es violento no solo con mi madre si no con Sakura.

Sus constantes borracheras y el resultado que esta desencadenan han causado mas de una discusión entre mi familia. Y mentiría si no dijera que no lo he golpeado, por que le he hecho y otras me he quedado con las ganas de hacerlo solo porque mi madre me suplica que no lo haga, pero para mi es el ser mas cobarde del mundo. Ponerle la mano en cima a una mujer es lo mas bajo y vil que un hombre pueda hacer. Pronto cumpliré 18 y mis buenas calificaciones me han permitido ganarme una beca que tome sin dudarlo, pues me quiero largar de hay en seguida.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo len camino la cantina "El bar", es el mas conocido y popular en Konoha, acuden a el desde los mas pobres hasta los mas acaudalados, del cual se decía que también era un burdel y ese era el lugar preferido de Jiraiya, a donde hacia vistitas nocturnas todas las noches y ahora en compañía de Sakura voy a su rescate. El lugar es peligroso así que le dije, mejor dicho le ordene a Sakura que nos esperara afuera.

Entro al preciado y odiado lugar por muchos y lo busco con la mirada, sabia donde lo encontraría la misma mesa del rincón jugando cartas, y como siempre perdiendo. Jiraiya tenia o muy mala suerte o era muy mala para jugar cartas, y todos los días salía con una gran deuda arrastrando.

-Jiraiya- le llamo –ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa- el siempre suele levantarse y seguirme, pero esta vez no fue así. Solo siguió mirando su botella vacía de wisky y las cartas que tenia entre las manos.

El señor con el que se encontraba apostando, era un tal Fugaku y me habia cruzado en mas de una ocasión con el, le mire y le dedique una mirada de interrogación, hasta que por fin se decido a hablar.

-El no se va a ir, tiene una gran deuda y debe saldarla- contesto con su cara de enfado como si de un perro guardián se tratase.

-Ya te lo dije Fugaku no tengo dinero, mañana te lo pago- menciono mi padrastro mientras levantaba la botella en un patético intento por sacarle una gota a la botella que ahora se encontraba vacía.

-Tu deuda haciende a 30,000 yenes ¿Cómo harás para conseguir ese dinero para mañana?- le interrogo el mencionado apostador de nombre Fugaku.

-¿Y si te doy las escrituras de mi casa?- soltó al aire Jiraiya en un intento por acabar con el asunto, si Fugaku era listo no se lo permitiría, pues nuestra casa esta hipotecada, así que no ganaría nada y probablemente Jiraiya no volvería a este lugar.

Fugaku lo medito un momento, tiempo que a mi me pareció eterno, quería que esto se acabara ya, además Sakura estaba sola allí fuera y con todos esos borrachos por el lugar, solo kami sama sabe lo que puede pasar.

-No- dijo Fagaku, así de rapido corto las pobres ilusiones de mi padrastro quien solo agacho la cabeza y dijo una maldición inaudible.

-Que tal esto- menciono el ahora enemigo de Jiraiya- préstame a tu esposa por unos días ¿Qué te parece?-

Ese comentario hizo que me hirviera la sangre como se atrevía mi madre no era un objeto, y para colmo Jiraiya lo contemplo por unos minutos, mi paciencia llego al limite y tuve que intervenir.

-No- conteste por el. Fuagaku solo soltó una carcajada al aire mientras tomaba su estomago al parecer eso fue una causa de risa para el, pues se encontraba perdido en su reciente ataque de risa, hasta que recupero la compostura.

-Tu hijo decide por ti Jiraiya- le menciono y sus palabras iban cargadas de cizaña y burla, cosa que no le agrado a mi padrastro quien de inmediato se puso de pie y me indico que saliera.

Yo seguí hay estático como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero de pronto se escucho un grito proveniente de una voz femenina y dulce, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.-Sakura- dije al momento que salí corriendo de la cantina solo para toparme con la vergonzosa escena de algún cliente de el bar quien debido a su embriagues trataba de aprovecharse de mi pobre hermanastra. Rápidamente corrí en su auxilio.

-Sauske kun ayúdame- me grito Sakura cuando me encontraba a una distancia prudente a la suya. Tome al hombre por el hombro para girarlo y darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en el rostro. La verdad sentí pena por el hombre, pues descargue toda la frustración y el coraje que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo pero el pensamiento de que se lo tenía merecido me hizo sentir mejor.

Abrase a Sakura pues temblaba por la impresión, y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

Depuse le daría explicaciones a mi madre sobre el paradero de Jiraiya y el porque de su ausencia.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, o mejor dicho la casa de mi madre pues la hermosa residencia es una herencia de mis abuelos, y con migo una shockeada Sakura.

Mi madre rápidamente llego a nuestro auxilio y tal como lo predije pregunto por su esposo. Le conté lo sucedido y aunque trato de sacar su mejor sonrisa como siempre lo hace esta vez eso no fue posible. Se disculpo y se dirigió a su habitación, para después escuchar suaves sollozos de su parte que aunque trate de no escuchar se me hizo imposible.

Ayude a Sakura a dirigirse a su habitación y yo a la mía, al cabo de unas horas Jiraiya llego a la casa, y con el la paz y la tranquilidad se esfumaron como por arte de magia. Su escándalo seguramente perturbo a todos a su paso, pero eso a el no le importaba según escuche lo que dijo su cuenta habia sido saldada y como no saberlo si lo grito a los cuatro vientos mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie con la "pequeña" ayuda de la pared.

Hice oidos sordos y trate de volver a mi sueño pues mañana habia clases, pero afortunadamente el fin de año se acercaba y con el la graduación de la predatoria.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía un dia común y corriente, me duche y vestí y me dirigí al comedor a desayunar pero cual fue mi supresa me encuentro a mi madre y padrastro sentados con una cara de dolor en el desayunador con Sakura enfrente de llorando.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- les interrogo y rápidamente Sakura se levanta de la silla y corre a mí y me da un fuerte abrazos mientras gruesas lágrimas empiezan a caer en mi camisa.

No sabia lo que pasaba pero nunca en mi vida vi. a Sakura llorar, ni siquiera la primera vez que Jiraiya le puso una mano en cima, o cuando el mismo le reclamo que le habia quitado la vida a su madre.

No sabia que hacer yo solamente pase una mano por su pequeña cintura y con la otra acariciaba su rosado cabello.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- le interrogo y como si de una sentencia de muerte hablara rompió en llanto de nuevo, haciendo este mas ruidoso si era eso posible.

-Sasuke- intervino mi madre con la voz quebrada- por que no te vas con Sakura a la Preparatoria que se les va a hacer tarde- yo solo asentí pero no tome mis cosas ni las de Sakura. Planeaba hablar con ella.

Una vez adentro y de minutos de llanto llegamos a un parque donde me puse como firme propósito descubrir lo que pasaba.

-Sakura ahora si dime que paso, ¿porque llorabas?- le dije y trate de calmar mi tono de voz y hablarle tranquilamente.

-Al parecer Jiraiya… tiene una… gran deuda y.. me.. vendió con un tal Fugaku- maldito bastardo fue lo primero que paso por mi mente como podía hacerle esto a Sakura, ella que era toda dulzura y amor, acabaría con su inocencia al venderla así, a veces pienso que debería de prohibirle a ciertas personas ser padres y Jiraiya Haruno encabezaba la lista.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya arreglaremos esto- le mentí sabia que no lo podíamos arreglar pero supuse que debía de darle palabras de aliento.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas triste Sasuke kun?- me interrogo y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Que le entregare mi virginidad a un desconocido que podría ser mi padre- no supe como reaccionar ante eso, sospechaba que era virgen, incluso yo lo era pero me daba tristeza por ella pues sabía lo especial que es para las mujeres eso de su primera vez.

-¿Tu eres virgen Sasuke kun?- cuestiono mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas y volvía a dedicarme una de sus tan características sonrisas. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Sabes, deberíamos de hacer el amor- wow eso si que no me lo esperaba la dulce y tierna Sakura pidiéndome eso.-Ya sabes tu eres virgen yo también, y además, no somos hermanos-dijo y no se si eso mejoro o empeoro el impacto de la noticia anterior.

-Prefiero perder la virginidad con mi hermano que con ese señor- finalizo y me dedico una mirada suplicante no sabia como reaccionar ante aquello, es decir, me habia dejado en shock.

Cualquiera diria que si, pero no podía y no es que fuera bonita mentiría si dijera que no ha sido protagonista de alguno de mis sueños húmedos, pero esto estaba en un nuevo nivel del locura.

-Entonces que dices Sasuke kun ¿si o si?- oh no que respondería.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquie como dije diganme que les parecio se que es una historia un tanto trsite pero me gustan los fic originales y este se me ocurrio, asi que aqui esta. ¿Que opinan que Sasuke acepte si o no?**

**ustedes deciden, sin mas que agregar me despido**

**bezos & abrazos**

**by. ediiithhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio que me ayudan demasiado, y (tambores XD) la mayoria opino que Sasukedijiera que si y odiaron a JIraiya asi que esta la conti.**

**Aclaracion: El fugaku que aparece si es el papa de Sasuke, solo que el no lo sabe. **

**sin mas que acalarar a leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Step-Brothers II**

"**Siempre en el amor hay un poco de locura pero en la locura hay un poco de razón"**

La vida es siempre de oportunidades, del momento en que las tomas y como las tomas, o si simplemente serás uno mas de los espectadores de tu vida, es tu decisión quedarte en las gradas y ser uno mas de los mas espectadores, o ser valiente y participar en el juego que es tu vida.

Y aquí estoy yo, analizando como una rápida computadora los pros y contras de la situación que se me acababa de plantear. Terminar con mi virginidad, pero ¿con mi hermanastra? Es decir es atractiva pero ella es como una inocente flor no quisiera hacerle daño, y además nuestra relación no seria la misma. Sakura y yo no tenemos una gran relación pero nos llevamos bien y no quisiera arruinar eso.

Pero en serio dejaría que un desgraciado como Fugaku no recuerdo que mas, tuviera el placer de arrebatarle lo mas preciado a la pequeña flor.

**La respuesta era simple no.**

Así que esa respuesta dio paso a mi decisión final, le quitaría la virginidad a Sakura, y de paso claro también la mía.

Y aquí estaba con su inocente sonrisa y sus ojos jade, siempre llenos de luz, tan transparentes y con su cara expectante esperando mi respuesta.

-Esta bien Sakura- le conteste. Ella solo me abrazo efusivamente y me susurro un gracias al oído, un pequeño acto que lleno de escalofríos mi cuerpo. Y eso que aun no empezaba la acción.

Sakura soltó el abrazo y me miro expectante. -¿Y?-

-¿Y que?- fue lo único que atine a peguntar.

-Sabes que haremos, como lo haremos y toda esa clase de cosas-

La verdad es que si lo sabia es decir tengo 18 años es imposible que no supiera de sexo, pero por lo visto la inocente Sakura no, así que era mi deber enseñarle todo a lo que ese tema se refería.

-Bueno, ya te diré cuando llegue la hora- fue lo único que pude responderle.

-Ah, y ¿eso cuando será?- quise soltar una carcajada, es decir el asunto me estaba sacando de mis cabales.

-Sakura, ¿cuando te dijo Jiraiya, quiero decir tu padre que te llevaría con Fugaku?

Ella solo encogió los hombros en señal de que no sabia la respuesta, pero sospechaba que no hablaba por el miedo a que se le quebrara la voz.

-Bueno- hable yo- esta noche saldremos de la casa e iremos al hotel que esta en el centro, ¿estas de acuerdo?- finalice y ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces te veré en el patio trasero a las 8:00 pm.

-Esta bien- finalizo y me levante para poder retirarnos pues ya estaba siendo hora de regresar a casa- Sasuke kun- dijo y tomo mi mano para que girara a verla- gracias por todo, en serio muchas gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura-termine y le tome la mano para guiarnos a nuestro "hogar".

Al llegar como de costumbre no se encontraban ni Jiraiya ni mi madre, mi padrastro seguramente estaría en la cantina y mi madre en su trabajo. Me dirigí a mi habitación, tire mi mochila y me recosté en mi cama dejando escapar de mi boca un gran suspiro de resignación. En ese momento me puse a reflexionar

**¿Qué había hecho?**

Eso del incesto nunca me había gustado y ahora yo estaba por hacerlo, si bien es cierto que no somos de la misma sangre, ni siquiera el mismo apellido tenemos pues ella es Sakura Haruno y yo Sasuke Uchiha, lo único que teneos en común es compartir la misma casa. No me gusto en lo que estaba apunto de convertirme, claramente podía imaginarme a mi mismo, viejo, loco y sucio con un montón de hijos con alguna clase de deformación por lo que estoy haciendo. Me senté en mi cama y despeje esas ideas, es decir no somos nada si nuestros padres no se hubieran casado nosotros no seriamos nada, ningún lazo sanguíneo me une a ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en que estoy haciendo mal?

Deje de pensar en eso y me dirigí a mi alcancía si quería ese cuarto de hotel, este no se pagaría solo, además compraría rosas o algo por el estilo quería hacerlo especial, que ninguno de los dos lo olvidáramos pero para bien claro.

Me dirijo a la salida y en el camino el suave olor de comida me lleva como un imán a la cocina, entro y me encuentro a Sakura cocinando, ella siempre suele hacer la comida y me da gusto es una cocinera excelente. Ella se percata de mi presencia y me decida una sonrisa mientra saca un plato de la alacena.

-Quieres que te sirva Saske kun?- me pregunto con su calida sonrisa, mientras observaba su ceñido cuerpo gracias al delantal rosado que llevaba puesto. Por un momento la imagen de mi madre paso por mi cabeza, recordé lo feliz que era antes de que se casara con Jiraiya aunque claro no podía descargar mi odio en Sakura era ella la menos culpable en todo esto.

-Claro, huele delicioso Sakura, como siempre- le dije y ella se sonrojo al instante kami si solo dije que cocinaba bien, pero así era ella. Y me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, conmigo y con los demás a su calida personalidad y a su molesta inocencia.

-Sakura- le hable mientras tomaba una cuchara para comer de lo que me había servido- sabes que si quieres retractarte de lo de esta noche no hay problema- le dije en tono serio pues así era por mi no había problema.

-Oh, que amable Sasuke kun, pero yo te lo pedí y como te dije no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho- y me dedico una sonrisa- y que bueno que aceptaste sabes, si hubieras dicho que no se lo habría tenido que preguntar a alguien mas, o peor aun tener que ser con el Sr. Fugaku y eso no lo quería- y hay va de nuevo su gran sonrisa, ¿Cómo puede sonreír con todo lo que esta pasando?, quizá esa respuesta nunca la sabría.

-Esta bien- no querría indagar mas en el tema, solo quería acabar con esto, y asesinar a Jiraiya y a Fugaku, sabia que no podía hacerlo, ni podía evitar la injusticia que iba a suceder pero ayudaría a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera, de eso estaba decidido. La haría sentir la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

* * *

**Bueno lo se, es corto pero voy a tardar un poco en subir el otro, pues en el proximo capitulo habra Lemon, y como este no es mi especialidad tardare en hacerlo. aprovecho para pedirle a expertos en escribir lemon, mandenme consejos o partes de algun buen lemon.**

**-Criticas**

**-Sugerencias**

**-Comentarios**

**-Tomatazos**

**Todo es bien recibido y me ayuda a mejorar, ustedes deciden que tan rapido actualizo asi que sin mas que aclarar me despido.**

**bezos & abrazos**

**by. ediiithhh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, segundo este capitulo contiene LEMON, asi que si no les gusta abstenganse a leerlo, tercero este originalmente era un one shot pero se convirtio en three shot, asi que este es el final, ahh!!, pero si resivo suficinetes comenatrios puedo escribir un epilogo asi que ya saben.**

* * *

**Step-Brothers III**

"**El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien, sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien"**

No sabia porque me encontraba aquí, no sabia porque me arriesgaba a que me señalaran de incesto, no sabia porque arriesgaba mi salud mental, sentía que me encontraba perdido, mis incógnitas se encontraban sin respuestas. Pero solo una cosa estaba clara, la razón de todo esto, era por ella, por Sakura.

Eran las 7:30 y me encontraba dando vueltas en mi habitación, como fuera un león enjaulado, pero no era Sasuke, quien había prometido quitarle la virginidad a su hermanastra. Y por mal que suene estas palabras lo que hizo su padre no pudo ser mejor.

Me acerco a la pared en un patético intento de escuchar si el llanto de Sakura paro, hoy el maldito de Jiraiya le aviso a Sakura que mañana se iría con Fugaku. Por su puesto su reacción no fue la mas favorable, ella se limito a asentir y nos regalo una sonrisa a los que no encontrábamos hay, después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su puerta, a los minutos se escucho como se cerraba la puerta de su habitación mas no fue un azote típico de un adolescente enfadado con su madre. Hasta en eso Sakura se comportaba como una dama. A los minutos yo me dirigí a mi habitación y alcance a escuchar los sollozos, conforme pasaron los minutos disminuyo la intensidad de estos, pero el enorme fuego que me quemaba la piel imaginando lo que ese maldito cerdo le hará, me hace querer ser culpable de uno o quizás dos homicidios.

"Debes controlarte Sasuke, ella es solo tu hermanastra" me repito una y otra vez, trato de autoconvencerse de eso, pero al parecer no lo quiero creer del todo. Es decir con tu hermana no tienes sexo, ni sueños húmedos, ni deseas tenerla cada noche junto a ti.

-Maldición- le digo al aire o al que sea culpable del mal momento que sufro. –Una ducha fría- siempre es la mejor y rápida solución.

Tomo una toalla limpia y ropa pues la hora de partir con Sakura se acerca, entonces mi mente divaga ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ese tal Fugaku y yo? Nada me contesto a mi mismo. Ambos nos aprovecharemos de la pobre y desamparada Sakura, en maneras diferentes claro, pero hare lo mismo que ese desgraciado, a lo menos el tiene una razón, el dinero que su padre le debe, pero y yo. ¿Cuál es mi motivo? Ella no me debe nada, yo no siento nada por ella entonces yo quedo peor parado que el, soy un monstruo.

-Oh no, kami que he hecho- pasó una mano por mi pelo un mal hábito que tengo desde hace tiempo, como si tratase de calmar mis nervios, pero no, mis nervios están fuera de lugar.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Sakura y llamo a su perta.

-Sakura- y nadie responde –Sakura- por fin la puerta se abre y deja ver, como lo sospeche, a Sakura con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero su maldita y típica sonrisa, es que esa mujer nunca va a dejar de sonreír, pero tenia que cancelar esto, me esta volviendo loco.

-Sakura, yo quería decirte que- pero ella me interrumpió

-No Sasuke kun yo soy la que, - toma mi fría mano y me sorprende la calidez que posee que muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo, como te dije la otra vez yo quería que mi primera vez fuera con quien amaba y .. se hará realidad , gracias-.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, soltó mi mano y cerro su puerta. Estaba bien había escuchado bien lo que dijo.

-Ella .. me ¿ama?- como puede ser eso posible, me tome un momento para recuperarme de la impresión y a la sensación de vacío que llego al no sentir la calida piel de Sakura sobre mi. Y entonces lo comprendí, ella había sido mi todo, mi madre no estaba en todo el día, mi padrastro tampoco y no tenia nada bueno que decir de el, pero de ella, de Sakura si.

¿Y si el sentimiento era mutuo? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, ella ha sido como un ángel para mí, la luz al final del laberinto.

Oficialmente la ducha había sido cancelada.

Y aquí estoy miro el reloj cada minuto esperando que sean las 8:00, afuera del patio como un estupido dando vueltas.

La puerta del patio se abre y me deja ver a Sakura, tan hermosa como siempre, con su largo cabello rosado ese rostro tan bello que ha enamorado a todos en la Preparatoria, su vestimenta a pesar de ser sencilla se ve hermosa, vestida como casi siempre de blanco, la hace parecer un ángel, uno que callo desde el cielo y que para mi suerte esta con migo, como mi hermana.

-¿Estas lista?- le interrogo, y ella solo asiente con la cabeza.-Bueno vámonos- tomo su mano y a pesar de que da un respingo por la sorpresa no me suelta, salimos por la puerta trasera y caminamos. Ella es muy buena conversando, demasiado diría yo, pero, esta noche se me antojaba de tranquila y no quería hincar una conversación. Disfrutaríamos de un paseo nocturno por las calles, como si de una pareja de enamorados nos tratáramos.

Giro mi mirada y la observo hay, junto a mi como siempre, su vista esta dirigida al frente y observo su prefecto perfil, ella se da cuenta de que la observo y su mirada me encara, yo solo le dedico una sonrisa y ella amablemente la devuelve.

Si bien, no sabia lo que hacia, ni porque lo hacia, ahora si sabia la respuesta, con solo ver una de sus sinceras sonrisas me daba por bien pagado.

Para cuando reaccione estábamos en la entrada del hotel, este era el momento no había vuelta atrás, entrar o darse la vuelta, sentí como Sakura tomaba mi mano aun mas fuerte. Gire a verla y encontré su mirada llena de miedo e indecisión.

-Estas segura Sakura, porque- no me dejo terminar puso la palma de su mano en mi boca y hablo.

-Te lo dije Sasuke kun, estoy nerviosa eso es todo- con eso decidí que el tema estaba terminado entramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

El hotel era de 4 estrellas así que la habitación era linda y espaciosa, en color crema la mayoría de esta, con la cama mas grande que había visto hacia mucho tiempo, con finas y suaves sabanas de seda en color blanco, una gran televisión y todo lo que pudieras desear, la cama y la entrada adornadas con pétalos rojos y las largas y blanquecinas velas encendidas brindaban toda la luz necesaria.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y como si de una niña e tratase Sakura corrió hacia la cama y salto en ella para caer acostada.

-Sasuke kun, todo es tan grandioso- decía al momento que se sentaba en la cama y tomaba el control remoto, rápidamente le dio un vistazo a la programación de la televisión, se veía muy animada así que no la quise interrumpir y tome asiento en una especie de mini bar, me serví un pequeño trago de sake el primero en mis 18 años de vida y lo bebí.

-No Sasuke kun- se escucho la voz de Sakura, o gire a verla y observe lagrimas que estaba apunto de derramar y una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Todos menos tú, sabes que el alcohol te mata tu vez todo lo que le hace a nuestro padre- me sentí mal por sus palabras, todo lo que decía era cierto, ecepto una cosa claro: Jiraiya.

-Yo lo siento tienes razón dejare de beber- pero ya me había incomodado, ella sabia de sobra que Jiraiya no es mi padre pero ella se empeña en no hacer diferencias.

-Y, Jiraiya no es mi padre- finalice, pensé que lloraría o algo por el estilo pero no solo sonrío.

-Lo se, si fuera así seriamos hermanos y los hermanos no hacen lo que vamos a hacer cierto-

-Si Sakura es cierto- le dije y con eso esperaba acabar con esta conversación sobre ese maldito canalla

-Lo se- dijo y sonrío como si fuera una niña que acababa de hacer una travesura.

-¿Y? quieres que empezamos ya o cuando- decía y un gran sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Yo le hice una seña para que se acercara pues aun me encontraba en el mini bar. Así lo hizo se acerco lentamente como si ella fuera la cazadora y yo su pobre presa, le tome el brazo y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello y tome su cintura y sin mas la bese.

¿Como describiría la sensación de los labios de Sakura Haruno? en una sola palabra mágicos. Eran tan dulces y suaves. Este era por mucho el mejor beso que había dado en mi vida, no seguimos besando hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y la mire tratando de guardar todo en mi memora sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios ahora rojos sus perfectos ojos jade y su suave piel. Deje su cintura y con una mano acaricie su mejilla.

-Disculpa- hablo ella- si no beso bien es que nunca antes lo había hecho- se disculpo y miro al suelo. Tome su barbilla y la mire directo a los ojos.

-Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida- así o mas claro, esta era el mejor. Volví a besarla esta vez con mas pasión pues el primer beso fue lento y con ternura.

Me levante del asiento y sin dejar de besarnos nos dirigimos a la habitación, para ser mas precisos a la cama.

Nuestros pasos eran lentos y nuestro beso apasionado, suavemente la recosté en la cama para después imitar su acción, quedando así yo arriba de ella. Apoya mi peso en mis codos y seguí besando su perfecta y cremosa piel.

De nuevo es maldita falta de aire se hizo presente y la observe de pies a cabeza, aun nos encontrábamos con toda nuestra ropa en su lugar y las sabanas blancas no se había movido de su lugar. Solo la expectante mirada de Sakura hacia mi, era mi perdición, si aquellos orbes jades que tantas emociones transmitían. Ella absorbe todos mis sentidos, los domina. Tanta ingenuidad unida a tanto ingenio, tanta bondad unida a tanta fuerza de carácter y la tranquilidad del alma en medio de la vida mas activa.

Seguí con mi cometido, según escuche a las mujeres que son vírgenes les embarga un gran dolor perder la virginidad, y debía de ser cuidadoso y gentil con ella, todo esta noche era sobre ella.

-Sasuke kun- kami nunca la había oído hablar así, con tanta pasión e ingenuidad juntas, yo solo pude continuar en mi gran misión.

Mientras besaba su hombro una de mis manos bajaban lentamente el tirante de su rosada blusa, ella intento torpemente desabotonar los botones de mi camisa, debo admitir que me pareció encantador sus manos un poco temblorosas continuaron con el botón mientras movía su cuello debido a los besos que depositaba en el.

La despoje completamente de su blusa y pude admirar mas de su perfecto cuerpo, en cuanto a ella su misión con mi camisa se veía para largo así que le brinde un poco de ayuda y termine de desabotonarla y la saque de mi.

Ahora venia la parte mas interesante, ahora bajaba con pequeños besos por su pecho y su abdomen, una de mis manos se encontraba en su pequeña cintura y la otra en un intento de bajar su falda. Los besos siguieron avanzando así como nuestras manos para cuando entraba en razón ambos nos encontrábamos en ropa interior, yo acariciaba y besaba a Sakura mientras que ella hacia lo propio acariciando mi pecho, sus antes temblorosas manos recorrían con lujuria mi cuerpo, debo de reconocer que nunca creí ver a Sakura así pero me gustaba esa parte de ella.

Desabroche el sujetador dejando al descubierto sus perfectos pechos, como si ella fuera hecha ha mano todo en ella era perfecto, empecé a juguetear con uno mientras que la besaba apasionadamente, ella por su parte bajaba mi boxer, deje la acción en su pechos y ambos quedamos al descubiertos. Las sabanas blancas cubrían nuestra desnudez y solo la clara luz de la luna en un estado completo era testigo de nuestra primera y única noche de pasión.

Las caricias y los besos ya llevaban tiempo y sabía que era lo que seguía.

-¿Lista?- le susurre al oído ella solo asintió y se mordió los labios con todos los dientes un viejo habito que tenia cuando se desesperaba o se molestaba.

Lentamente introduje un dedo dentro de su calida entrada ella gimió y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, con lentitud seguí preparándola para la intromisión que recibiría.

Después introduje uno más y sus gemidos aumentaron, su sexo estaba húmedo, sabía que estaba lista así que no perdí tiempo, me posicione sobre ella para llegar al acto final.

Deposite un beso en su frente, y me adentre en ella, al principio fue fácil, pero, me tope con la famosa "barrera" el himen, puse mis manos en su cintura con mas firmeza le susurre un –Tranquila- y la bese en la boca con ternura y decidí acabar con esto, presione aun mas fuerte y grito de dolor.

Debo de admitir que su grito me desgarro el alma, estaba haciéndole daño a Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?- le interrogue ella asintió con la cabeza pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Limpie los rastros de dolor que había en su rostro, me quede quieto por un momento, pero empezó a mover su cadera yo entendí la indirecta y seguí con mi trabajo. Salía y entraba con una precisión casi exacta, tanto que me daba miedo.

-Sasu.. ke .. kun- gemía y debo de admitir que eso incrementaba considerablemente mi ego.

-Sa..kura- gemí, esta mujer era exquisita, me deleitaba con la sensación de calidez y estreches dentro de ella. Seguí con las embestidas y sentí como sus paredes presionaban mi miembro, eso solía podía significar una cosa estaba por terminar acelere las embestidas ella grito mi nombre, nuca su voz se había oído tan sexy, unas pocas embestidas después y derrame mi esencia dentro de ella, rugí y me quede casi aplastándola.

Me quede hay unos minutos hasta que mi respiración se normalizo, Salí de ella con sumo cuidado y me puse a su lado, ella se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y quería decirle un par de cosas antes de que se quedara dormida.

-Sakura- ella se giro a verme y pude admirar su rostro cubierto de una fina capa de sudor.

-Si Sasuke kun- dijo con su típico tono inocente de voz, que podía decir así era ella.

-Te amo- su cara al después de que dije estas palabras valió la pena todo lo que sufrimos, si intentara describirla se que no habría palabras para hacerle justicia, solo puedo decir que nunca la olvidare.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke kun, con todo mi corazón- se levanto y me dio un beso en los labios.

Fue hasta entonces que me percate del daño que le había hecho, ambos estábamos acobijazos por las sabanas al momento de levantarse pude observar la sabana con una mancha de sangre, entonce dirigí una mirada furtiva a mi miembro y hay se encontraba la prueba del delito, un rastro de sangre no tan grande como el que se encontraba en la sabana pero si considerable.

-Sakura- exclame y le puse una mano en el pecho para que se recostara, -Te encuentras bien- le interrogue ella solo sonrío

-Si Sasuke kun, estoy excelente- dijo quería creerle pero el remordimiento no me dejaban.

-Ven vamos, te llevare a que te des un baño- pase una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su espalda, ella se encontraba desnuda así que se sonrojo al darse cuenta en la posición que nos encontrábamos ambos.

Llene la bañera y ambos nos metimos, le di un masaje y después de un considerable y relajante baño ambos salimos de este, dispuestos a por fin descansar.

Ella entro primero para seguir yo, estire mi brazo y ella se acomodo en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su rosado cabello.

-Sakura- dije, estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para lo que iba a decir- yo, quiero que, te escapes con migo- por fin solté.

Ella solo dirigió una mirada hacia mi pero no dijo nada así que yo supuse que debía de continuar.- Mira, se que tu padre tiene una deuda, pero, yo te amo y ahora que se que tu también, yo, yo se que podemos dejar esto atrás, que dices te Tarbes. Finalice y tome su mano.

Ella tardo unos minutos en asimilarlo después de todo se que no es fácil, de hecho tampoco lo fue para mi decidirlo, pero sabia que Sakura era la mujer de mi vida y no perdería la oportunidad.

-Yo.. yo.. si acepto Sasuke kun- no lo pude evitar me lance contra ella y la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de eso, ella correspondió a mi gesto, después nos separamos y deposite un beso en sus rosados labios.

-Entonces esta decidido, nos iremos mañana mismo no llegaremos a casa, ¿estas bien con eso?-

-Yo con tigo iría al fin del mundo Sasuke kun

Entonces como di de un rayo de luz se tratase todo tuvo sentido de golpe un rayo de luz me ilumino, la vi hay junto a mi conmigo siempre, atenta y preocupada por mi, siempre hay, incondicional, a pesar de ser parentela para mi era ella lago mas, Sakura Haruno seria mi mujer, mi amiga, mi confidente seria muchas cosas, pero, nuca mas seria **mi hermanastra** de eso estaba seguro.

"**Si te dijera que te amo mucho estaría mintiendo; si te dijera que te amo demasiado también estaría mintiendo, pero si te dijera que no es posible decir cuanto te amo te estaría diciendo la verdad, porque diciendo que tanto te quiero, mucho o demasiado, me estaría poniendo un límite..."**

* * *

**Bueno como mencione este es el final, si quieren que escriba un epilogo lo puedo hacer, asi que comenten pliss, si quieren guardarle a su imaginacion un final tambien es valido, sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones, todo es bien recibido, asi que sin mas me despido.**

_**bezos & abrazos**_

_**by. ediiithhhh**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada disculpas por tardar tanto pero queria un "buen final" para esta historia que inicie a escribir ayer por cierto, espero que les guste, si asi es o no o de plano se vomitan en el haganmelo saber por favor. **

**son como 13 hojas de Word asi que sera un poco largo, espero que les guste y aclaraciones:**

**Queen-of-sahdow: muchas gracias por tu comentario, solo se me ocurrió y a mi también me gusto la frase quería que fuera la que cerrara el capitulo. Y me alegra influir en forma positiva en ti.**

**Chibi Sakurita: es uno de los mejores review que he leído me da mucho gusto que te agrado mi historia y que te llegara a conmover tanto gracias de todo corazon.**

**blancavidel-dbz: gracias y si lo se es un poco molesto leer en mss, y respecto a Sasuke quería hacer a uno diferente, tierno y bueno.**

**hikari higurashi haruno: gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta espero que sea lo que esperas.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-bla, bla, bla- dialogo**

**-_bla, bla, bla- Recuerdo_**

**La historia es narrada desde la perspectiva de Sasuke**

* * *

**Step-Brothers IV Epilogo**

**"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra, solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar"**

**Nadie como tu-LOVG**

**¿Sin palabras?**

Así me encontraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo no encontraba palabras para responder en el interrogatorio del que era victima. Es decir cualquiera podría responder ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor cura para el cáncer? Los tratamientos experimentales y demás cuestiones, pero con una palabra ¿como calificarías tu vida?

Había muchas para definirla y no sabía cual era la más correcta: dolorosa, amorosa, intensa, feliz, amarga, perfecta, plena. ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta? Entonces creo que la respuesta vino a mi mente:

**Sakura Uchiha**

Si mi antes hermanastra, ella era la forma perfecta de resumir mi vida, ella era todo para mi, mi amiga, confidente, amante, compañera, en pocas palabras era mi mundo. Y quien lo diría que a pesar de que nunca tuve una gran relación con mi hermanastra esta llegara a ser alguien tan importante en mi vida, ¿cuando fue que sucedió eso? Muchas veces pensé lo mismo y hay muchos momentos en los que ella se convirtió en lo mas importante para mi, en los que me alegraba por hacerla mi mujer. Todos y cada uno de ellos con una persona especial.

_Flash Back_

_-__Sakura- y nadie responde –Sakura- por fin la puerta se abre y deja ver, como lo sospeche, a Sakura con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pero su maldita y típica sonrisa, es que esa mujer nunca va a dejar de sonreír, pero tenia que cancelar esto, me esta volviendo loco._

_-Sakura, yo quería decirte que- pero ella me interrumpió_

_-No Sasuke kun yo soy la que, - toma mi fría mano y me sorprende la calidez que posee que muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo, como te dije la otra vez yo quería que mi primera vez fuera con quien amaba y .. se hará realidad , gracias-._

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, soltó mi mano y cerro su puerta. Estaba bien había escuchado bien lo que dijo._

_-Ella .. me ¿ama?- como puede ser eso posible, me tome un momento para recuperarme de la impresión y a la sensación de vacío que llego al no sentir la calida piel de Sakura sobre mi. Y entonces lo comprendí, ella había sido mi todo, mi madre no estaba en todo el día, mi padrastro tampoco y no tenia nada bueno que decir de el, pero de ella, de Sakura si._

_¿Y si el sentimiento era mutuo? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, ella ha sido como un ángel para mí, la luz al final del laberinto._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ese día con su confesión alimento mi duda, mis sentimientos hacia ella, eran en realidad inciertos, no tenia idea de lo que quería, y mucho menos a quien quería. Pero después lo descubrí.

_Flash Back_

_Las caricias y los besos ya llevaban tiempo y sabía que era lo que seguía._

_-¿Lista?- le susurre al oído ella solo asintió y se mordió los labios con todos los dientes un viejo habito que tenia cuando se desesperaba o se molestaba._

_Lentamente introduje un dedo dentro de su calida entrada ella gimió y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, con lentitud seguí preparándola para la intromisión que recibiría._

_Después introduje uno más y sus gemidos aumentaron, su sexo estaba húmedo, sabía que estaba lista así que no perdí tiempo, me posicione sobre ella para llegar al acto final._

_Deposite un beso en su frente, y me adentre en ella, al principio fue fácil, pero, me tope con la famosa "barrera" el himen, puse mis manos en su cintura con mas firmeza le susurre un –Tranquila- y la bese en la boca con ternura y decidí acabar con esto, presione aun mas fuerte y grito de dolor._

_Debo de admitir que su grito me desgarro el alma, estaba haciéndole daño a Sakura._

_-¿Estas bien?- le interrogue ella asintió con la cabeza pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Limpie los rastros de dolor que había en su rostro, me quede quieto por un momento, pero empezó a mover su cadera yo entendí la indirecta y seguí con mi trabajo. Salía y entraba con una precisión casi exacta, tanto que me daba miedo._

_-Sasu.. ke .. kun- gemía y debo de admitir que eso incrementaba considerablemente mi ego._

_-Sa..kura- gemí, esta mujer era exquisita, me deleitaba con la sensación de calidez y estreches dentro de ella. Seguí con las embestidas y sentí como sus paredes presionaban mi miembro, eso solía podía significar una cosa estaba por terminar acelere las embestidas ella grito mi nombre, nuca su voz se había oído tan sexy, unas pocas embestidas después y derrame mi esencia dentro de ella, rugí y me quede casi aplastándola._

_Me quede hay unos minutos hasta que mi respiración se normalizo, Salí de ella con sumo cuidado y me puse a su lado, ella se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y quería decirle un par de cosas antes de que se quedara dormida._

_-Sakura- ella se giro a verme y pude admirar su rostro cubierto de una fina capa de sudor._

_-Si Sasuke kun- dijo con su típico tono inocente de voz, que podía decir así era ella._

_-Te amo- su cara al después de que dije estas palabras valió la pena todo lo que sufrimos, si intentara describirla se que no habría palabras para hacerle justicia, solo puedo decir que nunca la olvidare._

_-Yo también te amo Sasuke kun, con todo mi corazón- se levanto y me dio un beso en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después le pedí que escapáramos y a pesar de que por mi mente vago la idea de que ella no aceptaría si lo hizo y con ello me convirtió en el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

_Flash Back_

_Sakura- dije, estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para lo que iba a decir- yo, quiero que, te escapes con migo- por fin solté._

_Ella solo dirigió una mirada hacia mi pero no dijo nada así que yo supuse que debía de continuar.- Mira, se que tu padre tiene una deuda, pero, yo te amo y ahora que se que tu también, yo, yo se que podemos dejar esto atrás, que dices te Tarbes. Finalice y tome su mano._

_Ella tardo unos minutos en asimilarlo después de todo se que no es fácil, de hecho tampoco lo fue para mi decidirlo, pero sabia que Sakura era la mujer de mi vida y no perdería la oportunidad._

_-Yo.. yo.. si acepto Sasuke kun- no lo pude evitar me lance contra ella y la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de eso, ella correspondió a mi gesto, después nos separamos y deposite un beso en sus rosados labios._

_-Entonces esta decidido, nos iremos mañana mismo no llegaremos a casa, ¿estas bien con eso?-_

_-Yo con tigo iría al fin del mundo Sasuke kun_

_Fin del Flash Back_

¿Más felicidad? Quizá resulte un poco difícil, pero si, hubo momentos en el que fui más feliz, por ejemplo cuando me entere que seriamos padres.

_Flash Back_

_-Ahh- trate de tapar mi boca para que el bostezo no saliera de mi boca pero esa labor era simplemente imposible, me encontraba en el 1 er. Semestre de la carrera de medicina las clases iniciaban a las 7:00 am por suerte finalizaban a las 12:00 y el resto del día trabaja en una empresa llamada "Bancomer" (1) , me encontraba saliendo de mi trabajo eran las 6:00 pm y me dirigía a mi hogar, con mi esposa Sakura Uchiha, hace casi 2 meses que nos escapamos de nuestra casa y al día siguiente nos casamos en un pequeña pueblo en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, ambos estudiamos medicina solo que en diferentes grupos y después de clases yo voy a trabajar y ella se dedica al hogar. _

_-Sakura- la llamo pues regularmente ella se encuentra esperándome para recibirme con un apasionado beso en los labios, pero hoy no, la busco en la humilde sala color pastel pero tampoco, llego a la cocina donde el aroma a estofado (2) inunda mis sentidos humeante y listo para ser servido, la pequeña mesa de madera con cubiertos para dos, unas largas y elegantes velas blancas captan mi atención así como las finas servilletas bordadas que se encuentran al lado de los brillantes utensilios. Entonces llego a mi mente ¿Qué celebramos hoy? Espero no haber olvidado algún cumpleaños o aniversario ¿o si?_

_-Sasuke kun- la voz de Sakura inunda la pequeña cocina me dedica una de sus grandes sonrisas, me abraza y me da un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, eso si que es sospechoso._

_-La cena esta lista ¿Quieres que te sirva?- me interroga yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Apaga la estufa y toma sus rosados guantes de cocina para depositar la humeante vasija en la mesa en la que ahora estaba a la expectativa de que mi esposa hablara, pues nunca había estado tan seria._

_-¿Y como estuvo tu día?- le pregunte en un patético intento de romper la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente y que increíblemente esta vez no fui yo el causante. Ella se sirvió una pequeña porción en su plato y después siguió con el mío, dejo la vasija reposar en la mesa y tomo su asiento frente a mí. Y sorprendentemente no dijo nada. _

_-¿Sakura?- nada_

_-¿Sakura?- y ella seguía como en otro planeta, revolviendo su plato con la reluciente platería._

_-¿Sakura?- dije pero ahora con un tono más alto, después de tres llamadas de atención ella por fin atendió a mi pedido y levanto la mirada._

_-¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy seria- y entonces me arrepentí de haberle preguntado eso, rompió a llorar como hace tiempo que no la veía, con amabas manos se cubrió la cara para que no la observara pero eso era imposible. Entonces rápidamente me levante de mi silla y me arrodille junto a ella._

_-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- y de inmediato retire sus manos de su rostro para apreciarla mejor toda ella, sus ojos estaban rojos y gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y su rostro lucia cansado gracias a las ojeras que se observaban debajo de sus ojos verdes. _

_-Yo.. yo.. Sasuke kun..- y de nuevo rompió en llanto, y solo la abrace fuertemente y espere a que su llanto se calmara. Una vez hecho eso la mire, sus jades estaban como vacíos con miedo pero aun así mostraban un rayo de luz, algo de esperanza me pregunte a mi mismo que ocultaba la pelirosada para que estuviera así._

_-Dime Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre?-_

_-Yo.. Sasuke kun.. yo.. estoy…_

_-¿Tu?- le dije tratando de acelerar su confesión, cuando empezaba a tartamudear no era un buena señal._

_-Yo estoy embarazada- dijo corrido como si no quisiera que lo escuchara y yo no reaccione._

_-Ah, ves no es tan grave ¿Qué tu que?- grite hasta este momento había caído en cuenta de lo que dijo._

_Ella me miro expectante, aguardando pacientemente mi reacción ¿un hijo? Eso no me lo esperara, es decir no creo estar listo pero tuvimos sexo y no usamos protección la primera vez, y Sakura ella debería, esperen Sakura_

_-Sakura- dije me había olvidado de ella por adentrarme en mis pensamientos_

_-¿Si Sasuke kun?- dijo y sus ojos jades mostraban impaciencia_

_-Yo… tu….- ahora era yo quien tartamudeaba y eso tampoco era una buena señal_

_-¿Tu que Sasuke kun?- yo no sabia que decir, pero si sabia lo que tenia que hacer._

_Me levante y tome a Sakura de la cintura, y le di vueltas, como tratando de clamar mi felicidad, es decir, ¿iba a ser para?, iba a ser PAPA, puse a Sakura con cuidado en el suelo, me hinque para quedar a la altura de su vientre y besarlo, acerque mi oído a su ahora plano vientre, que patético como si escuchara algo, pero aun así hay estaba yo intentándolo. _

_Me puse de pie y la bese lenta y tiernamente en los labios –Te Amo Sakura, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo- le dije y creo que sus dudas habían sido disipadas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Aunque como todo en la vida, nada es miel sobre hojuelas, y Sakura le toco lo peor y cuando menos lo necesitaba.

_Flash Back_

_Otro día cansado, feliz al fin y al cabo pero estoy agotado, levanto mi brazo y consulto mi reloj 9:00 pm y Sakura no regresa, fue a visitar a mi madre, si a mi madre._

_Después de que nos escapamos, 4 meses para ser mas exactos cuando mi mujer se encontraba con 2 meses de gestación lo inevitable paso y tuvo un encuentro con mi madre. Sakura le dijo la verdad sobre lo que habíamos vivido y mi madre naturalmente la apoyo, desde ese día Sakura iba 3 veces por semana con mi madre y regresaba a la casa a más tardar a las 7:00 antes de que Jiraiya llegara. Sobre Jiraiya debido a que no pudo pagar la apuesta trabaja en el bar de Fugaku. Pero eran las 9:00 y Sakura no llegaba tenia un mal presentimiento ella es de las personas mas puntuales que conozco y no es normal un retraso de esta magnitud sin contar que cuenta con 4 meses de embarazo._

_Entonces un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos sirenas, si el sonido de las sirenas me alerta y solo hace que mi preocupación aumente, salgo rápidamente de la casa y hay esta, mi hermosa flor, pero no viene sola mi madre le acompaña. Sakura hace un vago intento por apoyar a mi madre con su brazo detrás de su cuello, rápidamente tomo a mi madre y entro a la casa. La siento en la sala y la observo detalladamente se miran manchas negras como de tierra en su rostro y ropa._

_-¿Qué paso Sakura?- gire a verla pero se encontraba perdida, miraba a la nada y su ropa y rostro al igual que el de mi madre se encuentran manchados de negro, como si se encontraran en un ¿incendio?_

_-¿Sakura?- y de nuevo nada, la tomo de los hombros y la muevo con suavidad se encuentra como en shock._

_-Déjala hijo- me interrumpe mi madre y tiene un ataque de tos. Rápidamente me acerco a ella y me hinco para quedar a la altura de su rostro, una vez que su ataque ceso era hora de saber que había pasado._

_-¿Qué paso madre? Su expresión no era la misma de la madre amorosa estaba dolida, cristalina y hasta fría._

_-Hubo un incendio- _

_-un que pero y Sakura- dije casi en un susurro de nuevo me levante y fui a verificar el estado de mi esposa._

_-Sakura te encuentras bien- la revise solo físicamente no se veía nada malo._

_-No te responderá hijo-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Vio a su padre morir-_

_-¿Qué?, madre dime que paso- y de nuevo gire a ver a Sakura que ni se inmutaba._

_-Veras, Jiraiya llego antes de lo que creíamos y noto el embarazo de Sakura y empezó a gritarle, después me grito a mi y me acuso de ser su cómplice después iba a golpear a Sakura –entonces mi corazón se detuvo y mis puños se cerraron –pero yo no lo deje me interpuse. Saque fuerzas de no se donde y lo avente desafortunadamente el –su voz se entrecortaba y lagrimas salían de sus profundos ojos negros- fue a dar con la olla que se encontraba prendida, no se como un trapo se prendió e inicio el incendio. Jiraiya quedo inconsciente en el suelo pero me había golpeado así que no podía- la voz se le corto- no podía caminar Sakura me ayudo pero no pudimos volver por Jiraiya._

_-Hay que ir al Hospital- fue lo primero que dije y en lo único que en mi mente importaba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Decir que Sakura lo tomo mal seria poco, tardo en salir del estado de shock, por suerte no respiro mucho humo, pero la depresión de la que fue victima tuvo consecuencias. Mi madre quien se mudo con nosotros le tenia que dar de comer casi a fuerza, tenia pesadillas, bajo mucho de peso a pesar de su embarazo y la sonrisa tan calida y el brillo en los ojos que eran tan característico de ella desapareció. Extrañaba a Sakura, no al fantasma que tenia todos los días a mi lado, sabia que la culpa de no haber podido salvar a su padre la carcomía, pero ella no estaba siendo responsable ponía en riesgo su salud y la de el bebe que venia en camino.

_Flash Back_

_-Vamos Sakura, tienes que comer- le suplique _

_-Sasuke kun- su voz se notaba cansada y triste- entiéndelo no tengo hambre-_

_-Recuerda lo que dijo la ginecóloga, sabes como se pondrá la Dra. Tsunade cuando se de cuenta que no haz subido de peso, es mas, has bajado- le reclame _

_-Por favor Sasuke kun vamos que se nos hará tarde- dijo para después levantarse de la silla e ir yo detrás de ella. Hoy teníamos cita con la ginecóloga Sakura cumplió 5 meses así que sabríamos el sexo del bebe._

_Llegamos después de un camino no muy largo y tranquilo, después de la muerte de su padre Sakura se confortaba como un zombi y su platica era nula, no solo con migo si no con todo mundo._

_-Sakura Uchiha- la llamaron y ambos nos levantamos para entrar al consultorio. Dra. Tsunade Senju una voluptuosa rubia con mal carácter y una actitud sobre protectora con sus pacientes.- Tomen asiento- nos invito amablemente pero aun con su mirada retadora, ambos tomamos asiento le hizo interrogatorios a Sakura los cuales contesto con un frío y apacible si o no. _

_-Bien vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido, ¿me dijiste que nunca te habías hecho uno verdad-_

_Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y se recostó en la inmaculada camilla._

_-Te voy a aplicar este gel y va a estar frío- lo aplico y empezó a mover el trasductor (3) y en la pantalla una imagen borrosa se aprecio._

_-Mmmmm y hay esta- dijo Tsunade para después con su con su dedo y su fino manicure tocar un punto en la pantalla, pero para ser sincero solo veía sombras._

_-Y es…-_

_-Son 2 Sakura Sasuke un niño y una niña- el sentimiento que llego a mí e inundo mi pecho es indescriptible saber que son2 es algo que no tiene palabras-_

_-¿Están sanos verdad?- le cuestione ya que Sakura parecía que se le había ido el habla y se limitaba a limpiar las lagrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas._

_-Si, les falta un poco de peso Sakura ¿haz estado siguiendo la dieta que te di?- pregunto con cierto enfado y notablemente el ceño fruncido._

_-No- intervine yo –Ella no quiere comer- _

_-Sakura entiende quieres que tus hijos vayan a una incubadora, que no puedan caminar, respirar y otras cosas, no quieres que sean niños sanos, acaso es eso, escúchalos, escucha sus latidos, se que tu padre murió y lo lamento pero, te tienes que levantar y seguir hazlo por ellos. Ahora dime ¿vas a seguir así?-_

_Ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió limpiado sus ojos._

_-Yo perdóname Sasuke kun por ser tan egoísta- y se lanzo a abrazarme yo acepte su abrazo gustoso-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura, perdóname tu por no saber apoyarte- le susurre al oído ella asintió y dejo de llorar para darme un suave beso en los labios._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Pero después de eso la vida se volvió mas ligeras, ese día Sakura maduro de golpe, dejo atrás los fantasmas de su pasado y vio hacia el futuro un futuro integrada por nosotros y nuestros hijos a claro y mi madre.

No diré que todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, su embarazo fue difícil, como todos y le hecho de que esperáramos gemelos no ayudaba mucho a la situación. Sakura constantemente se sentía insegura debido al peso que gano, tenía los antojos más raros que he escuchado, tuvo que darse de baja antes de la universidad etc. Pero así como sufrimos durante el embarazo la recompensa llego el día que dio a luz, el día que nuestra felicidad fue al doble.

_Flash Back_

_-Entonces Sakura- hablo Tsunade- ya estas por cumplir 8 meses y ¿sabes lo que significa verdad?-_

_-Si Dra. Tsunade ya tenemos todo listo para cuando será la fecha- pregunto mi esposa._

_-Mmm déjame ver mi calendario- dijo con sus largos dedos hojeaba un elegante calendario con notas escritas en cada día- veamos yo creo que será el __**23 de Julio **__¿esta bien?- wow mi esposa daría a luz el día de mi cumpleaños._

_-Pero- intervino Sakura_

_-Esta bien ese día- la interrumpí yo sabia que a ella no le agradaría mucho la idea pero para mi era un bendición._

_Los días pasaron y el tan ansiado día llego 23 de Julio y aquí estamos en el Hospital Principal de Konoha, en mis manos llevo 3 maletas cada uno repartida entre mi cuerpo mientras que con mi mano derecha ayudo a Sakura a entrar al Hospital ya que lleva a 2 seres en su cuerpo y caminar no es una tarea fácil, no por nada le recetaron reposo absoluto durante la fase final del embarazo._

_Entramos e inmediatamente mi esposa fue llevada a su cuarto en silla de ruedas mientras yo llenaba los papeles necesarios._

_En cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba junto a Sakura en una habitación privada, el maldito olor a desinfectante que tanto odiaba se colaba con libre acceso y me provocaba una terrible jaqueca, la tétrica y clásica pintura crema apagaba mis ansias._

_-Buenos días Sakura ha y Sr. Uchiha feliz cumpleaños- ¿lo sabia? ¿Cómo lo sabia? _

_-Veamos como vas- dijo al momento que sacaba guantes esterilizados- haremos la cesárea (4) aquí ya todo esta preparado, Sasuke ¿estarás en el parto?-me pregunto y yo asentí._

_En cuestión de pocas horas la anestesia se le había aplicado a Sakura un grupo de doctores se encontraban alrededor de ella y yo me limitaba a tomar su mano._

_Los doctores trabajaron mucho y entonces sucedió el grito de un bebe calmo mis ansias, podía gritar sus pulmones estaban sanos._

_-Es un niño- dijo Tsunade y observe como cortaban el primer cordón umbilical y era llevado por las enfermeras. _

_El trabajo siguió las pinzas y demás utensilios clínicos pasaban por las manos de los doctores y 2 minutos después otro grito de vida se escucho._

_-Y esta es la niña- de nuevo la voz de Tsuande era quien daba los avisos, de inmediato y al igual que su hermano fue revisada por el personal medico del Hospital._

_-Lo hiciste Sakura, están sanos y son hermosos- le dije a mi esposa mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente y le daba un beso en la frente. Ella por su parte no podía parar de llorar de la emoción._

_-Quiero verlos- dijo ella y así lo hicieron una vez que estuvieron limpios y revisados se los trajeron a ambos. Y el mar de sensaciones que se acumulo en mi pecho es indescriptible._

_Los vi a mis pequeños ambos con la piel rosada prueba de que tendrían una piel color blanca, en contraste con su negro cabello igual que el mío, aun no habrían los ojos por lo que no sabíamos de que color eran pero deseaba que fueran como los de mi esposa jades._

_-Y ¿Cómo los llamaremos Sasuke kun?- me pregunto mi amada_

_-Tu nombra a la niña y yo al niño, ¿te parce bien?- y ella asintió _

_-Ella será Aiko(5) después de todo es fruto del amor- dijo y beso la frente de la recién nacida, ahora era mi turno._

_-El será Takeshi(6), pues fue un hombre fuerte- finalice y le bese los rosados cachetes._

_-Te amo Sakura- fue lo único que pude decir, pues ella me había dado este maravilloso regalo._

_-Yo también Sasuke kun y feliz cumpleaños-le di un corto beso en los labios pues ambos teníamos a los pequeños en nuestros brazos. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese día mi amor por ellos es invaluable, daría la vida sin pensarlo, mis 2 tesoros.

-Doctor Uchiha, Doctor Uchiha entonces dígame ¿con un palabra como describiría su vida?

-Mire la verdad no es que es una tarea muy difícil, es decir usted como la describiría- ahora los patos le tiraban a las escopetas pues yo le preguntaba al reportero.

-Mmm la verdad no se- decía mientras con una mano se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ve es a lo que me refiero, pero no creo que una sea suficiente, pero 2 si: Sakura Uchiha- digo y de nuevo comienzan los interrogatorios, pero a lo largo la veo ese inigualable cabello rosado, me mira con dulzura y me dedica una sonrisa.

-Eso es todo señores ya hice el anuncio los Hospitales Uchiha hicieron una alianza con el Hospital OCA (7) debido a que nuestros intereses son similares y ambos compartimos misión, tecnología etc. Ahora con su permiso- me levanto de mi asiento saludo a mis colaboradores y olímpicamente esquivo a los reporteros que quieren saber más de Sakura Uchiha.

-Hola mi amor- me saluda con su dulce voz y besa mis labios

-Hola Dra. Uchiha, ¿como ha estado usted y como esta este bebe que viene en camino?- y con una mano le doy una sutil caricia a su aun vientre plano.

-Sasuke kun ¿Qué paso con lo de la unión?-

-Ya lo anuncie, creo que esto beneficiara a ambos hospitales-

-Estoy de acuerdo espero que esto beneficie a mas gente-

-Yo también Sakura, bien ya es la 1:00 pm ¿vamos por los niños a la escuela y luego vamos a comer?-

-Claro, tu mama debe de estar cocinando le digo que no lo haga pero ella insiste dice que la cocinera no tiene su sazón- y una risa incontenible salio de mi boca, claro que nadie tiene el mismo sazón que mi madre.

-Vamos amor- tomo su mano y salimos del Hospital hacia el estacionamiento, le abro la puerta para que entre primero para después entrar yo. Si es cierto cuando era pequeño nunca imagine que mi vida fuera así, ni en mis mas locos sueños pero véanme aquí, casado con la que alguna vez fue mi hermanastra, dueño de una de las mas importantes cadenas de Hospitales con mis dos hijos, mejor dicho mis pequeños remolinos y el que viene en camino claro, mi madre quien goza de salud y es feliz viendo crecer a sus nietos y Sakura, mi Sakura el amor de mi vida, la mujer que domina mis sentidos, apaga mis males que es la cura para todos mis males ella, mi mujer, mi amiga, mi amante, mi cómplice, mi esposa, pero no mas, no mas mi hermanastra.

* * *

**(1) Bancomer: es un banco de Monterrey no se si esta en todo Mexico pero es en donde trabajo.**

**(2)Estofado: alimento, la verdad en Monterrey es algo como carne con papas o algo asi depende de la region.**

**(3)Cesarea: procedimiento que reemplaza el parto natural, regularmente se utiliza por complicaciones o partos multiples, ya que al ser mas de multiple el riesgo aumenta asi como las posibles complicaciones.**

**(4)Aiko:Niña del Amor [Ai: Amor + Ko: Niña]/Niña Amada**

**(5)Takeshi: Hombre Fuerte  
**

**Bueno eso es to... eso es to.. eso es todo amigos :P**

**ya en serio agradecimiento a todos por sus review me encantaron y me dieron mucho apoyo y de nuevo disculpas por tardar tanto.**

**bezos & abrazos **


End file.
